Just Like You
by KittenTits
Summary: [Sasuke fic] Sasuke is pondering one night about his dear brother. Songfic.


disclaimer: We do not own Naruto. Wish we did, but no. We don't own "Just Like You" either. That's belongs to Three Days Grace.  
  
A/N: Inari: Well, I can't believe we wrote a fic about Sasuke.  
  
Yami Rin: Ah, shut up! XP I like him, okay?!  
  
Inari: 00;; Right on...  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Just Like You  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Itachi is a name I know well. It is burned into my memory, my mind, my very being.  
  
I know what happened to you. I was only a mere child, but I know. You, dear older brother, went insane at the idea that you weren't like the rest of us. So by the time you got up in ranks enough, you killed most of us. You were power crazy, and thought of no one but yourself. You didn't even bother to think of what growing up without parents would be like for me, did you?  
  
No...  
  
I'm not as bitter as I once was about it. I thought that I would be sour till the day I die, but I find that I'm not. I could be angry; I could hate the rest of the world for having what you took from me.  
  
i could be mean i could be angry you know i could be just like you  
  
But I can't.  
  
Because that's what you wanted. You wanted me to be spiteful and full of hate all my life, so that by the time I came to kill you, I would have nothing else to live for. You wanted me to be just like you, didn't you? Spite and hatred coursing through my veins like blood.  
  
i could be fake i could be stupid you know i could be just like you  
  
I could have tried to hide it. I could have tried to push it away, and not accepted the truth. I could have turned the other cheek and tried to get on with my life, but you knew that I wouldn't do that. I could have been a total and utter ass with it, and gone on acting like a complete jackass with my life, but you knew that I wouldn't do that either. You knew that I could never hide my inner feelings with little smiles like you do, or by trying to see the happy side of things.  
  
Your words....  
  
"Grow up strong and full of hate, so that one day you can kill me, Little Brother."  
  
....you thought you were doing me a favour, didn't you? You thought you were doing your duty as a brother, to help me along the road of life.  
  
you thought you were sitting beside me you were only in my way you're wrong if you think that i'll be just like you  
  
You only got in the way. I could have done things a lot better with two loving, caring parents behind me to support me. You wanted me to be as miserable as you were when you were a child. You wanted me to turn out just like you, but you're wrong. I'll never act as you have.  
  
you thought you were there to guide me you were only in my way you're wrong if you think that i'll be just like you you thought you were there to guide me you were only in my way you're wrong if you think that i'll be just like you  
  
I've been cold to people who have tried to help me. I've been ruthless in battle to those who are less then I am. And it's all your fault. I wouldn't have had to push people away if you hadn't taken your hate out on me. Sometimes, I wish that you had killed me as well as our parents. It would have made things so much easier.  
  
i could be cold i could be ruthless you know i could be just like you  
  
I could have started to cry as well. Cried all my life, cried through a lot of things, but I didn't. I could have turned out weak and brainless, just like you told me not to.  
  
And I will kill you one day. It won't be any day soon, Itachi, but I will kill you. Without mercy, just like you wanted me to.  
  
For the entire time, I will try to remind myself that I am not just like you.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
END  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: Inari: Are you happy now?  
  
Yami Rin: Yes. But now we have to do one on someone else I like. This was fun!   
  
Inari: le sigh We are SO not doing Kankuro.....  
  
Yami Rin: B-but...! I wuvs him so much!!  
  
Inari: mouths to readers Help me....  
  
Yami Rin: Anyway, review, peeps!!  
  
Inari: sniff You stole my word.... 


End file.
